jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage
__TOC__ Wer war der erste Jedi? Wer war der erste Jedi? Hirngreifer (Diskussion) 13:16, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Es gab keinen ersten Jedi, es gab nur erste Jedi, also eine Gruppe von Machtsensitiven. Diese Gruppe aus machtsensitiven Philosophen verschrieben sich der Aufgabe für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Dies fand ca. 25793 VSY statt. Rund um diese Zeit fanden auch die sogenannten "Macht-Kriege" statt, bei denen dunkle Jedi die "wahren" Jedi bekriegten. Nach diesem Konflikt verließen die Jedi ihre Heimatwelt Tython und gingen nach Ossus - Dies ging als die Geburtsstunde des Jedi-Ordens ein. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:52, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Was geschah mit Barriss? Was geschah eigentlich mit Barriss Offee, nach dem diese Ahsoka Tano im Jahre 20 VSY verraten hatte? :Antwort: In dieser Frage gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten. Manche Quellen und logisches Denken verraten einem, dass Barriss Offee eingesperrt wurde, da sie bei dem Attentat einigen Jedi das Leben raubte. Andere Quellen meinen jedoch, dass sie bei der Order 66 starb, was bedeutet dass sie eine Jedi war und außerdem frei war. Was nun wirklich geschah weiß im moment, so glaube ich niemand. Ahsoka verließ den Jedi-Orden, da ihr Vertrauen in ihn und die Republik zu tiefst erschüttert wurde. Ob sie zurück kommt weiß im moment auch niemand. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:43, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Signieren nicht vergessen ;-) Fragen Hallo, ich hab mal ein paar Fragen zu Star Wars 1. Warum hat der Ewokschamane Logrey in episode & beiges und in den Ewok filmen schwarzes Fell ? 2.Ist die Vulkanwelt Mustafar ein Mond oder ein Planet ? 3.Warum siet Bib fortuna, obwol er ein twy lek ist nicht wie einer aus ? 4.Warum sehen fast alle Auserirdischen in Star Wars so Humanoid aus ? 5. Wie logisch sind die Aliens aus Star wars? 6. am anfang von Star Wars steht : Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, in einer weid, weid einfernten Galaxis aber wie kann das sein, wenn Star wars in der Zukunft spielt ? 7. Wie stellen die Yuzhan Vong ihre Organischen Raumschiffe her ? Das war schon alles ^^ (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion), 27.04.2013 gegen 16:33 Uhr.) :Antwort: Hallo, ich versuche mal deine Frage zu beantworten. Anfangs möchte ich noch auf deine (tut mir leid) vielen Rechtschreibfehler hinweisen, außerdem erreichst du Aufzählnummer oben in der Leiste. #Ich kenne mich mit den Ewok-Filmen nicht sehr gut aus, aber so wie du es hier schilderst handelt es sich wohl um einen Fehler der Filmmacher. #Bei der Vulkanwelt Mustafar handelt es sich um einen Planeten. #Bib Fortuna ist ein männlicher Twi'Lek, der seine Lekku (Kopftentakel) um seinen Hals wickelt. Dies könnte dazu führen, dass man ihn nicht sofort als Twi'lek indentifizieren kann. #Aliens, oder Außerirdische haben wie wir Menschen meist doppelte Gliedmaßen, damit wenn eines verloren geht immer noch eine andere Hälfte überlebt (siehe Beine, Arme, Augen, Ohren usw.). Da ist es nur logisch, dass sie uns Menschen ähneln. #Nicht sehr logisch - natürlich ist es sehr logisch, dass fremdes Leben auf anderen Welten existiert, doch in so einer Häufigkeit eher selten. #Wie schon oft gesagt, ist Star Wars ein ausgedachtes Werk. Es kann ja sein, dass es hochentwickelte Technologie schon vor langer Zeit gab. #Die Yuzzhan Vong pflanzen ihre Raumschiffe und biologischen Kriegsmaschinen an, da sie Technik und Maschinen verachten. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:51, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Verschieben und verschiedenen Spezies Ich habe da Mal ein paar Fragen: #Wie kann man eine komplette Seite irgendwohin verschieben. Z. B. Ich will wieder meine Disku in mein Archiv verschieben und ich hab immer jeden einzelnen Beitrag kopiert und gelöscht. Ich will aber alles auf einmal reinkopieren. Wie geht das? #Es gibt Paare bei denen Mann und Frau von verschiedenen Spezies abstammen (wie bei Cut und Suu Lawquane). Das angeführte Beispiel hat zwei Kinder, zwei Twi'leks wie ihre Mutter. Liegt es daran das bei der Fortpflanzung von verschiedenen Spezies immer das Weibchen gewinnt. Ich hoffe irgendjemand kann das alles beantworten. Danke schon im Voraus. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:46, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich werde mal versuchen dir zu helfen. #Verschieben, kannst du Seiten, indem du rechts neber dem "bearbeiten" - Button den Pfeil nach unten drückst und dann auf "Verschieben". Dies klappt jedoch nur, wenn du die Rechte dazu hast, (siehe Jedi-Ritter). Falls nicht, kannst du immernoch eine Vorlage mit einem Antrag auf die Verschiebung bei dem Artikel einreichen. Es entsteht bei einer Verschiebung jedoch immer eine Weiterleitung, zB.: Wenn du den Artikel Akolyth zu Sith-Akolyth verschiebst werden die Links von Akolyth immer auf Sith-Akolyth übertragen, das sollte dann behoben werden. #Möglicherweise kann dies stimmen. Ich persönlich glaube jedoch, da die Lekku nicht wirklich ausgereift sind und etwas unnatürlich aussehen, dass die beiden, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Twi'Lek sind. Offizielles dazu ist glaube ich nicht bekannt. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir etwas helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 16:55, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::2. Also soweit ich weiß sind es von Cut nicht seine eigenen, sondern seine Stiefkinder. Er lernet seine Frau ja erst 22 VSY kennen und die Tochter ist ja mindestens 5 oder 7 Jahre alt. Rex besuchte ihn ja auch wahrscheinlich so um 22 VSY oder 21 VSY. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:26, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::1.): Ich glaube, Ahsoka, du hast das falsch verstanden. Skyguy wollte wissen, wie er seine Disku auf einmal archiviert. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, wie du kopierst und einfügst. Auf deiner Diskussionsseite klickst du einfach den Pfeil nach unten und dann auf "Bearbeiten". Damit öffnet sich automatisch ein Bearbeitungsfenster für deine komplette Diskussionsseite. Dort kopierst du dann einfach alles, indem du es markierst und auf "Kopieren" oder einfach "Strg + C" klickst, um es anschließend im Archiv mit "Einfügen" oder "Strg + V" wieder abzulegen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen und wünsche noch 'nen schönen Abend. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:34, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Machtphantome Hallo Meine frage bezieht sich auf das Buch: Wächter der Macht Zorn. In dem Buch erschafft Alema Rar Machtphantome damit Han Solo sich selbst tötet. Doch wen sie dazu in der lage ist, wieso erschafft sie den kein Phantom von jedem ihrer Gegner und tötet es selbst Tometi (Diskussion) 14:26, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Guten Tag! Tja, es ist sehr schwer für Alema Rar die Phantome zu erschaffen. Und daher kann sie nicht so viele erschaffen. Schönen Gruß, Juno eclips (Diskussion) 14:49, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Auserwählte Ich dachte der Auserwählte würde die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringen, aber mit Darth Krayt schwankt es doch ziemlichg stark...Wieso gibt es die Prophezeiung dann? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:22, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, wie schon oft gesagt ist Star Wras ein ringen zwischen den Mächten, Hell gegen Dunkel, Jedi gegen Sith usw. Wie man sieht, kommt dieser Konflikt immer wieder vor. In der Prophezeiung des Sith'aris oder auch Jedi-Prophezeiung (Diese Prophezeiung wurde von Sith ebenso von Jedi gepredigt) wird nur eine Person gemeint die, ihrgendwann mal das Gleichgewicht in einer sehr schwankenden Situation wiederhergestellen sollte. Dies tat wohl Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader, indem er den Imperator stürzte und den Rebellen den entscheidenen Sieg gab. Also nur einmal. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 09:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) : : Danke für die Antwort, Solorion Darsai!Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:34, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Yodas Haus Wie lange hat der bau von Yodas Haus gebraucht? (Ric123.Dream) :Es ist kein "Haus", es ist ein Baum und dieser wurde dementsprechend auch nicht gebaut, sondern er ist gewachsen. :-) MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:22, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte an die Signatur. ( ) ::Verbesserte Antwort: Da muss ich dich korrigieren, Corran. Yodas Hütte war seine Rettungskapsel, die er umgebaut hatte. Wie lange dies gedauert hat ist unbekannt. Warscheinlich ein Jahr, da sie 19 VSY errichtet wurde. :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:49, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) 2 Fragen 1.Wie pinkelt Darth Maul nachdem ihm der untere Bereich abgehackt wurde? 2.Weiß man wie die Jawas von innen aussehen? Juno eclips (Diskussion) 11:42, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Zu Frage eins habe ich keine Ahnung, aber bei den Jawas weiß man nicht wie sie unter dem Umhang aussehen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:28, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Zu Frage 1 : Über die Anatomie von Darth Maul ist so weit ich weiss nichts bekannt,vielleicht muss Darth Maul gar nicht Pinkeln BigBossMM (Diskussion) 12:04, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort: :::Zu Nr. 1: Möglicherweise ist das in Mauls cybernetischem Unterkörper miteingebracht (die Blase). Näheres ist dazu glaube ich nichts bekannt. :::Zu Nr. 2: Bilder von jawas gibt es nicht, aber es gibt eine Beschreibung wie sie unter der Kapuze leben. Sie ähneln humanoiden Hamstern mit großen leuchtenden Augen. Weil die Jawas einen strengen Geruch abgeben und so hässlich sind tragen sie eher Kapuzen. Ich koffe, ich konnte helfen :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:19, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spezies/ Planeten Drei Fragen: 1. Wie viele Spezies gibt es? 2. Wie viele Planeten gibt es? 3. Wieso gibt es keine Seite wo die Spezies und der dazu gehörige Planet nebeneinander aufgelistet werden, dass wäre echt cool. Hinzugefügt von SW Koon. 1.6.2013 :Gibt es doch. Galerie der Spezies und Liste der Planeten. Dort kannst du dann auch zählen, wie viele es gibt, aber die sind höchstwahrscheinlich nicht vollständig. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 22:11, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Außerdem gibt es noch die Liste der Spezies. Wenn mn wissen wil, welcher Planet zu einer bestimmten Spezies gehört, muss man im Artikel der entsprechenden Spezies nachschauen. Denk einmal an die Spezies Mensch. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:46, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Also auf dieser Seite steht, dass es 400 Milliarden Sterne gibt und ca. auf der Hälfte Leben möglich ist. Allerdings ist nur auf einem Zentel davon wirklich Leben entstanden. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:55, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Einige Fragen: #Wer war denn der erste sith und wer war der mächtigste Sith? #Ich hätte gerne nähere Informationen zu dem Vater dem Sohn und der Tochter von the clone wars #Was ist mit Ahsoka passiert? -- Jerome p (Diskussion) 14:18, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich werde mal versuchen deine Fragen zu beantworten. #'A:' Der Sith-König Adas oder B: Ajunta Pall (Es kommt darauf an was du meinst: A: Bekannte Sith (Spezies) oder B: Sith-Lords) #Was für Informationen? Die Artikel sollten dir helfen: Vater, Sohn, Tochter (Bei anderen Fragen frag einfach nochmal) #Ahsoka Tano verließ den Jedi-Orden, da ihr Vertrauen in die Republik durch einen falschen Mord-Anhang zerstört war :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:40, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein paar Fragen #Ich kapier das immer noch nicht mit VSY und NSY, wie ist das so? #Wegen welchem Mord verließ ahsoka den Orden ,wenn nicht wegen eines Mordes wegen was dann? - Jerome p (Diskussion) 15:38, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich erkläre das mal: #VSY und NSY ist die Abkürzung für Vor der Schlacht von Yavin und Nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Die Schlacht von Yavin war der Angriff und die vollständige Zerstörung des ersten Todesstern, der Rebellen (Ende Episode IV). Diese Zeitrechnung wird auch Galaktischer Standartkalender geanannt. #Nicht wegen eines Mordes (Tut mir leid, dass war falsch formuliert) - Wegen eines Anschlages auf den jedi Tempel. Hier kannst du alles darüber lesen: ,Ahsoka Tano, Ausschluss, Sabotage, The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, To Catch a Jedi, The Wrong Jedi und noch Ahsokas Prozess. So viel hab ich auf die schnelle nich gefunden. ich hoffe das reicht dir. die geschichte zu verstehen ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:30, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ahsoka verließ den Orden, weil sie das Vetrauen in die Republik, in den Orden und in sich selbst verloren hatte. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir nochmals helfen. Datei:;-).gif--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:15, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Hier ist ein Link:Link Darth Maul's Schicksal? Ist etwas über den Verbleib von Darth Maul nach dem Kampf gegen Sidious bekannt? Soweit ich sehen kann gibt es kein Todesdatum von ihm...lebte er nach dem Tod Vaders möglicherweise noch? Darth-Maul89 (Diskussion) 22:11, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Darth-Maul89, :über den Verbleib Darth Mauls können wir noch nichts sagen, jedoch wird vermutet dass es zu einem entscheidenden kampf zwischen Darth Maul und Obi-Wan Kenobi kommen wird. Ich hoffe, Ich konnte dir helfen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:53, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) mitmachen Wie kann Mann eigentlich beim beantworten mitmachen mein Spezialgebiet sind die Jedi und die sith also die machtnutzer ich habe versucht mich selber einzutragen, hat nicht funktioniert Jerome p (Diskussion) 16:22, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Jerome p, :wenn du mitmachen willst, freut uns das sehr. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich eintragen (ich mach's einfach mal). ^^ :Versuche bitte, auf die Rechtschreibung zu achten und die Artikel zu verlinken (vor den Namen des Artikel zwei [ und hinter den Artikelnamen ] zu setzen, du kannst auch auf die Code-Ansicht wechseln, da siehst du was ich meine). MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:07, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Übergang in die Macht und Jedi Ausbildung Yoda und Obi-Wan sind in die Macht übergegangen, genau wie Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker. Von ihnen blieben nur noch die Mäntel bzw. die Rüstung übrig. Aber was ist mit Qui-Gon Jinn? ER ist auch in die Macht eingegangen, das merkt man zum Beispiel daran, dass er, während Anakin die Tuskenräuber abschlachtet "Nein! Nein!" ruft oder dass Yoda im 3.Teil sagt, dass Obi-Wan von seinem alten, neuen Lehrer lernen soll. Allerdings ging sein Körper nicht in die Macht ein und wurde verbrannt, warum verschwand er nicht? Eine andere Frage: Im Alten Jediorden dauerte die Ausbildung eines geeigneten Kandidates mehrere Jahre (z.B 12 bei Lorana Jinzler, obwohl Obi-Wan fand, dass sie vielleicht zu früh zum Jedi-Ritter berufen wurde), allerdings im Neuen Jediorden nur ein paar Monate (Siehe"Der Geist des dunklen Lords" von der Reihe "Die Jedi-Akademie"), denn Luke sagt von sich, dass er ihnen jetzt fast alles beigebracht hatte. Warum dieser gravierende Unterschied? P.S. Bei Luke hat die Ausbildung ja auch nur 4 Jahre gedauert, trotz etwaiger Schwierigkeiten wie, dass keinen beständigen Lehrmeister hatte, und er war ja auch nicht so lange bei Yoda. Und nach dieser Zeit war er ein "Meister" und hätte Darth Vader besiegen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 13:59, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Weswegen Qui-Gon verbrannt werden konnte, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, aber aus dem Dialog zwischen Obi-Wan und Yoda lässt sich vielleicht schließen, dass er das Geheimnis erst nach seinem Tod lüftete. In einer erneuerten Fassung von Episode VI taucht er übrigens auch kurz als Machtgeist aus. Zu Luke: Luke war de Facto der einzige Meister, nachdem die Jedi ausgelöscht wurden, weshalb ziemlich viele Schüler zur Zeit ausbilden musste, weshalb er keine lange Ausbildung bieten konnte. Das war aber auch nur zu Anfang so. Hinterher hatten die Schüler eine längere Ausbildung – Jacen und Jaina wurden z.B. erst mit 19 zu Rittern ernannt, dementsprechend dauerte die gesamte Ausbildung 19 und die eigentliche Ausbildung auf der Akademie 10 Jahre. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Als mehr Meister da waren wurde übrigens auch teilweise die Padawan-Regel wieder eingeführt, was der Ausbildung zusätzliche "Lehrstunden" anhing. Außerdem unterrichtete Luke generell anders und es gab tatsächlich gravierende Unterschiede. Zum Beispiel erlaubte er ja auch die Heirat wieder oder setzte auch Ritter in den Rat ein. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:17, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Zu Frage Nr.1 ': Normalerweise wurden alle Jedi verbrannt, dieses Ritual war damals üblich. Bei Anakin war das genauso, der Körper war noch vorhanden, als er verbrannt wurde. Ich persönlich glaube, dass der Körper nur manchmal sofort in die Macht aufging, dass könnte dieses Phänomen erklären. Es gab in der Geschichte immer wieder oft Machtgeister und nur bei den wenigsten ist der Tod bekannt. Bei manchen dieser Personen, die Geister wurden, verschwanden die Leichen (siehe Yoda, Obi-Wan, Arca Jeth). Ob das die Norm war ist unbakannt. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:55, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::'Zu Frage Nr. 2: Die Länge der Ausbildung hing wesentlich von der Machtstärke des Jünglings/Padawans ab. So genoss ja Anakin Skywalker keinerlei Jünglingsausbildung und wurde gleich ein Padawan - was von Meister Yoda (zu Recht) scharf kritisiert wurde. Da Anakin aber sehr stark in er Macht war, konnte der Hohe Rat hier eine Ausnahme machen. Luke selbst wiederum hatte, wie du selbst sagst, auch nur eine sehr kurze (und möglicherweise unzureichende) Ausbildung, aber als ein Skywalker und Anakins Sohn war er sehr stark in der Macht verankert. Es kommt also anscheinend immer auf die individuelle Persönlichkeit und deren Bezug zur Macht an, wie lang oder kurz die Ausbildung sein muss. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:48, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wie antwortet man auf Nachrichten? Wie antwortet man auf Nachrichten? Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 18:24, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hach ja. Ich erinnere mich noch an damals, als ich das gleiche Problem hatte. Datei:;-).gif Einfach direkt neben dem Titel auf "Bearbeiten" klicken, einen Doppelpunkt an den Anfang setzen und schreiben. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:27, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Unterschied Jedipedia.de und Jedipedia.net Schönen guten Abend zusammen, eine ganz kurze Frage: Was ist der Unterschied von Jedipedia.de und Jedipedia.net? Ich meine nicht vom Inhalt her, sondern von der Entstehungsgeschichte, Hintergründe etc.? Ich hoffe, es ist klar, was ich meine. Schon mal im Vorhinein vielen Dank für die Antworten! mit besten Grüßen Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:17, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :'Nabend. Die .net und die .de waren einmal ein einziges Wiki. Vor ein paar Jahren entschied sich der Gründer der JP, Premia, dazu, sich Wikia anzuschließen. Der Seite, bei der wir aus der .de jetzt sind. Viele der damaligen Nutzer unterstützten Premias Entscheidung jedoch nicht und es kam zu vielen weiteren Streitereien, die nur durch die Entscheidung, sich Wikia anzuschließen, entstanden sind. Deshalb wurde eine Unterschriftensammlung gestartet – die ist im Archiv auch noch einzusehen –, für Nutzer, die ein neues, eigenständiges Wiki gründen wollen, aus dem die .net anschließend entstand. Die Nutzer sammelten die nötigen Mittel, um ein neues Wiki zu finanzieren und teilten die aktuelle Datenbank auf, sodass beide Wikis auf dem Stand von vor der Trennung waren. Das hat sich bis heute so gehalten. Eine weitaus umfangreichere Erklärung zu diesem Thema haben wir auch irgendwo noch, ich finde den Link aber leider gerade nicht und kann ihn dir dementsprechend auch nicht geben. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Datei:--).gif MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:29, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, ja das erklärt schon einiges. Vielleicht kannst du oder jemand anderes mir auch noch erklären, was denn für bzw. gegen den Anschluss an Wikia gesprochen hat, dass es so großen Streit auslösen konnte. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 21:09, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Der Zug nach Wikia war nicht das Einzige und die Situation hat sich verschärft. Es entstanden größere Probleme und die Nutzerschaft teilte sich. Es kam einfach dazu, dass diejenigen, die für Wikia – und somit Premia – waren, sich zwar die Beschwerden der anderen anhörten, jedoch keine Lösungen gefunden werden konnten. Es kam anschließend dazu, dass sich zwei Chats bildeten und einige Administratoren Änderungen vornahmen, ohne die anderen um Rat zu fragen. Sei es zu eigenem Nutzen oder auch einfach nur so. Eine damalige Nutzerin, Mara, gründete deshalb einen zweiten Chat, in dem sie andere Nutzer bedrohte, sie einfach vollkommen auszuschließen, wenn sie nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzten. Zitat: "Noch dazu ist es ebenso wenig geheim, dass dieser Channel gerne zum Lästern missbraucht wird, was Modgamers schon bei der Suche nach neuen Admins bewiesen hat. Dort bildet sich ein geschlossener Kreis, dessen Anhänger offensichtlich Gefallen daran finden, sich über den Rest zu stellen. Die Diskussionen hier werden gar nicht mehr beachtet und einzig das Wort des Channels und, warum auch immer, das von Mara hat Gewicht." Der praktisch harmlos begonnene Streit eskalierte einfach zu sehr – es ging weniger um Wikia als ganz einfach darum, welche Benutzer auf wessen Seite standen und wohin die anderen verschwanden. Aus diesem Grund – den du hier genauer nachlesen kannst – ging ein Teil der Nutzerschaft nach Wikia und ein anderer Teil gründete ein eigenes Wiki, über dessen Gründung bereits nachgedacht wurde, da die Kontroversen einfach zu schlimm wurden, sei es nun Premias Schuld oder von sonstwem. Dementsprechend gingen alle Gegner der damaligen Partei Premia nicht nach Wikia. Ich hoffe, ich habe das einigermaßen verständlich wiedergeben können. Wenn du noch Fragen haben solltest: Immer raus damit! Datei:--).gif MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:25, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke dir, Corran, für deine ausführliche Antwort! Es ist zwar schwer vorstellbar, wie sich ein Konflikt in solchem Maßen zuspitzen kann, aber ich denke, ich kann mir jetzt mehr ein Bild machen. In diesem Sinne: Gehen wir alle gemeinsam vorwärts unnd tragen das Projekt Jedipedia voran! :-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 06:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kleidung in Star Wars Hallo Leute, Ich hätte mal eine recht knifflige Frage und zwar: Gibt Es irgendwo Beschreibungen von den Kleidungsstücken In Star Wars (insbesondere Stiefel/Schuhe)? (Ist ne merkwürdige Frage ich weis, aber bevor ich mir welche ausdenke, interessiert mich doch mal was es schon gibt. Vielen Dank schonmal und möge die Macht mit euch sein! Gez. Nanowars Nanowars (Diskussion) 06:20, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Nicht in diesem Wiki, soweit ich weiß, aber es ist einmal ein Sachbuch erschienen, welches die Kostüme und Kleidung aus Star Wars behandelt. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich den Titel vergessen, du musst aber bloß ein bisschen recherchieren, dann findest du es bestimmt. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:12, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Amidalas Garderobe, die hier näher beschrieben wird. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 12:01, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Lenkung von Sternjägern Wie können Sternjäger ohne seitliche Triebwerke im Vakuum lenken, oder ist das wieder mal eine für Star Wars typische physikalische Ungereimtheit? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 20:08, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sith zur hellen Seite der Macht? Guten Abend alle zusammen! :) Ich spiele nun seit einigen Wochen das Spiel "Star Wars - The Old Republic", in welchem es möglich ist einen Sith mit Neigung zur hellen Seite der Macht zu spielen. Und genau das führt mich zu meiner Frage: Es ist bekannt, dass viele Jedi der dunklen Seite verfallen und somit dunkle Jedi werden. '''ABER', gibt es den umgekehrten Fall auch? Einen ursprünglich als Sith ausgebildeter Machtnutzer der aus mehr oder weniger freien Stücken zur hellen Seite wechselte? Das heisst ich würde gerne wissen ob solche Fälle bekannt sind, und ich meine jetzt nicht Jedi, welche der dunklen Seite verfallen und hinterher wieder bekehrt werden, wie Revan z.B. oder andere Machtnutzer die vormals der hellen Seite angehörten und quasi temporär der dunklen Seite angehörten. Würd mich über Antworten freuen und eventuell den ein oder anderen Tipp zu einem Buch oder Comic dazu. Vielen Dank im Vorraus ;) Kor'greek Fett (Diskussion) 21:39, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Es gibt sicherlich mehrere Fälle, aber auf Anhieb fallen mir nur zwei ein. Einerseits Vestara Khai der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe, wobei bei ihr nicht ganz klar ist, auf wessen Seite sie steht, und Orielle Kitai aus Eine Art von Hölle und Der Wächter. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:21, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC)